Various solutions are known for producing in an ink jet printer the means described in summary form above, which generally adhere to the concept of keeping the last sheet distinctly separate from the previous one while it is being printed, so that the last sheet is stacked on the previous one only after it has been printed on, or with a delay determined by the amount of ink ejected.
One solution is, for example, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,633, where arrangement is made for a pair of rotatable tabs suitable for accompanying a sheet as it is fed during printing, in such a way as to support it constantly by its central portion. On completion of printing, the tabs move away from the sheet, so that the latter falls vertically on a previously printed sheet underneath.
This solution implies an accumulation of the printed sheets according to a horizontal or almost horizontal arrangement, since only in this way can the sheets fall vertically and be stacked correctly on top of each other. Accordingly this solution is difficult to apply where it is desired to have the sheets accumulated according to a different arrangement following printing, for example so that they assume an almost vertical arrangement thus enabling a considerable reduction in overall plan dimensions of the printer.
The solution envisaged by U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,963 also has the application limits outlined above.